This invention relates to a method for forming a stainless steel cooking utensil with a decorated base, the utensil being of the type comprising a stainless steel vessel, to the base of which there is applied an intermediate layer of a good heat conducting metal (such as aluminum or copper), this intermediate layer being covered externally by an outer covering layer also of stainless steel.
The invention also relates to the cooking utensil obtained in this manner.
Various methods are known for forming cooking utensils of the aforesaid type. One of these methods is described in Italian patent 965732 and consists essentially of the following steps:
1) positioning a plate of a metal of good thermal conductivity, preferably aluminum, and of suitable thickness, on the outer face of the base of the actual vessel; PA1 2) positioning a stainless steel covering layer on said plate; PA1 3) heating the assembly to a temperature close to but less than the melting point of the metal of said plate; and PA1 4) applying an impact pressure to the assembly to achieve permanent connection between the various constituent elements of the base.
The utensil obtained in this manner therefore has a three-layer base, of which the intermediate layer is a good heat conductor.